


Gute Nacht

by Blue_Neil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, German lullaby, One Shot, Prussia need some sleep, based on World Twinkle Manga, hungary Gloomy sunday, otp, prussia still a country
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Neil/pseuds/Blue_Neil
Summary: Saat Prussia tak bisa tertidur dan Hungary membantunya dengan nyanyian





	Gute Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Parody kisah singkat dari salah satu scene asli di komik Hetalia The World Twinkle by Himaruya Sensei~
> 
> Dan dengan kehormatan, biarlah kubagi kalian khayalanku dengan OTP ku disini~ 
> 
> * = Cek notes di bawah 
> 
> ~Selamat membaca~

"Ah, Prussia tertidur di tempat yang aneh" seorang personifikasi negara Hongaria berkata saat melihat sosok yang tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas sofa.

Personifikasi negara berambut putih itu membuka matanya dan bangkit saat itu juga. Membuat Hongari terjengit sebentar karna terkejut. 

Saat jantungnya mulai tenang, ia mendapati sepasang mata panda di wajah pria yang tampak sangat kelelahan tersebut.

"Tidak.. tidak tertidur" ucapnya serak. Rasa kantuk mendalam terdengar jelas di setiap belaian suaranya. Membuat Hongari SEDIKIT merasa simpatik padanya. "Setelah rapat selama 2 hari aku menjadi terlalu lelah dan kesulitan tidur sekarang..."

Ia kembali menguap cukup lama dengan suara kering tak bertenaga.

"Kau tentu memilih saat yang aneh untuk berkata jujur" Hongari berkata, mengingat laki laki itu jauh lebih sering bercanda dari pada serius.

Hongari menatap keadaannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum penuh arti, ketika mendapati sebuah ide 'cemerlang' di kepalanya.

Hongari menaruh jari telunjuk di ujung bibirnya, sedikit menengglengkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya 

"Tapi... Jika kau sebegitu kesulitan tidurnya, apa butuh ku nyanyikan kau lagu pengantar tidur?" Prussia tampak bersemangat sejenak seolah melupakan kantuknya sebelum merebahkan dirinya kembali di Sofa.

"Yeah! Tapi sebaiknya itu keren!" Ia berkata dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya di lengan sofa. Bersiap untuk tidur dengan posisi terbaiknya

Hongari tidak menjawab namun semakin tersenyum lebar seolah ada seseorang tertawa di dalam sana.

Ia membuka mulutnya dan.. "Szomorú vasárnap száz szaz...-"

Lantunan 'indah' ia nyanyikan penuh perasaan.

"KAU INGIN AKU BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG?!" Prussia berteriak histeris, secara spontan ia bangkit saat itu juga dari posisi tidur 'keren' nya. Namun Eliza hanya memasang wajah polos tak berdosa yang sangat jelas di buat buat.

"Oh begitukah? Bukankah itu lagu yang bagus?" Senyumannya jelas mengandung makna yang dalam.

Prussia yang tadinya lelah menjadi semakin lelah. "Lagu Gloomy Sunday* tak cocok untuk makhluk sehebatku..." Prussia berkata sebelum kembali terjatuh ke sofa. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya meski tau dia takkan bisa tertidur sekalipun.

Homgari menghela nafas. Merasa sepertinya ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan berdosa pada pria malang itu. Jujur ia sangat terganggu dengan sikap Prussia yang gemar menjahili (terutama pada Austria) dan berbuat iseng hanya untuk mencari perhatian ornag di sekitarnya. Tapi dibalik sifat kekanakan itu, Hongari tau bahwa Prussia sebenarnya negara hebat yang telah memenangi banyak perang dengan perjuangannya sendiri. Pekerja keras yang paling disiplin dan terkuat yang pernah Hongaria kenal.

Meski ia dan Prussia memiliki sejarah perang yang amat panjang sekalipun. Itu semua hanyalah masa lalu dan mereka hidup di masa depan. Lagipula Hongari tau itu bukan keinginan Prussia karna mereka. Personifikasi negara hanyalah marionet yang di gerakkan oleh tangan-tangan manusia.

Dengan ini Hongari tersenyum tipis, kali ini senyum yang tulus begitu melihat Prussia yang masih memejamkan mata di sofa, ia jelas telah mengubah pemikiran dan memperjelas perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan itu ia membuka mulutnya. Dan memainkan sebuah nyanyian dengan suara merdunya.

" Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf unter die Deck:  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt,  
morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt," 

Prussia membuka matanya kembali, terlihat begitu terkejut setelah mendengar suara nyanyian Hongari. Terbuka lebar sejenak sebelum memejamkan kembali dengan senyuman nyaman diwajahnya.

"Ini baru keren!" Ujarnya sebelum benar benar berusaha menikmati segalanya. Ia kembali mengatur posisi tidurnya kepada yang terbaik.  


Sementara Hongari hanya terus bernyanyi dari lubuk hatinya.  
"Guten Abend gute Nacht,  
von Englein bewacht,  
die zeigen im Traum  
dir Christkindleins Baum:  
Schlaf nur selig und süß,  
schau im Traum's Paradies,  
schlaf nur selig und süß,  
schau im Traum's Paradies."

Lagu tersebut mungkin pendek, tidak menyentuh waktu 5 menit untuk menyanyikannya. Tapi Hongari dapat melihat pria berambut putih itu tengah tertidur pulas di sana.

Senyuman terhias diwajahnya seolah benar benar bermimpi berada di surga di dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Hongari tersenyum bahagia mengikutinya.

Hatinya merasa senang dan nyaman saat itu juga hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. 

Dasar Prussia....

Sampai kapan ia berselera lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan untuk anak kecil seperti itu. Kalau begini tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah negara kuat yang pernah menjadi kekuatan inti eropa.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening terbuka Prussia. Dan mengecupnya lembut disana. "Selamat tidur" ucapnyan pelan berusaha tak membangunkan sang pria. 

Kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari sana, tak lupa menyelimuti negara yang satu itu untuk menghindari dinginnya malam.

Hongaria baru saja tersadar sesuatu, terdapat debaran kencang di dadanya yang membuatnya ingin melarikan diri seecepat mungkin dari sana. Menjauh dari sosok pria berambut putih yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Sekarang ia ingat alasan utama ia menjauhi Prussia selama ini. 

Karna perasaan aneh yang di sebut manusia dengan 'cinta', teruenguasainya begitu menemui pria tersebut.

'Hatiku hanya untuk Austria  
-san!' Pikirnya keras kepala. 

Meski ia tau jika itu hanyalah keinginan dan harapan kecilnya. Perasaan semacam ini tidak dapat dipaksakan maupun di buat-buat, dan Hongari hanya bisa pasrah karnannya.

Padahal ia jauh lebih menyukai tipikal pria seperti Austria yang elegan dan pandai bermain musik. Kenapa hatinya justru memilih pria berisik dan mengganggu seperti Prussia.

"Haah..." ia menghela nafas pasrah.

Matanya kini menatap langit di luar jendela.

'Mencintai orang seperti Prussia...' pikirannya berjalan di paut bintang di langit.

Nostalgik kisahnya bersama pria berambut putih itu sejak meraka kecil hingga insiden baju 'kemaluan' itu.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya membaur dengan udara

'Kurasa aku bisa menjalaninya'

~~~~ Tamat ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali buat fanfic~ Moga kamu yang disana suka ya~
> 
> Btw lagu pengantar tidurnya dapet dari nyari iseng di gugel (kalau mau cek, judulnya 'Guten Abend, Gute Nacht') sementara gloomy sunday dari lirik di manga nya... dan sedikit fakta dari note Hima sensei, Gloomy Sunday bisa dibilang lagu 'horor' dari Hongaria yang bisa buat pendengarnya bunuh diri, lagunya udah punya banyak versi, tapi versi pertama yang di putar di radio di klaim punya 'efek' paling kuat. (Dan keknya yang hlngari nyanyiin itu versi awal)
> 
> Sekian dari saya~  
> Kalo boleh riview nya monggo, untuk perbaikan diri saya dan utaran pendapat setelah baca fanfic ini~


End file.
